1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gypsum compositions and more particularly to gypsum compositions for use in the production of gypsum moldings which are lightweight and, at the same time, have great mechanical strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various gypsum moldings such as gypsum boards, foamed gypsum moldings, etc., prepared by hardening a powdery gypsum, a columnar gypsum, a fibrous gypsum and the like with water or various binders have hitherto been known.
These conventional gypsum moldings, however, have the disadvantage in that the mechanical strength will decrease with a reduction in the weight and those moldings having a great mechanical strength are usually heavy.
Thus it has been desired to develop gypsum moldings which are lightweight and at the same time, have great mechanical strength.